An evaporator unit including an evaporator and a capillary tube is described in JP 2007-192504A or JP 2005-308384A, for example. Furthermore, an evaporator unit for a refrigerant cycle device having an ejector is described in JP 2007-192504A, JP 2005-308384A, JP 2007-57222A or JP 6-137695A, for example.
In the evaporator unit described in JP 2007-192504A or JP 2005-308384A, the capillary tube is brazed to the evaporator to be bonded and sealed at its two ends. However, according to detail studies regarding bonding portion of the capillary tube by the inventors of the present application, the capillary tube may vibrate in accordance with the refrigerant flowing in the capillary tube, and a crack may be caused in the bonding portions at the two ends of the capillary tube, thereby causing a refrigerant leakage.